orangemarmaladefandomcom-20200213-history
Jung Jae Min
Jung Jae Min is the main male protagonist. 'Appearance' Jae Min (재민) is a handsome teenager who is known as the school's most popular student. His hair and eyes are teal in color. During school, he wears a white t-shirt with a dark blue vest and navy blue pants. He is seen wearing gym clothes sometimes during school. He sometimes wears a plaid shirt (like during the retreat) and other clothes (like when taking Baek Ma Ri on dates) 'Personality' Jae Min is shown as a misogynist but the reason isn't that he really hates women. In truth, he hates their touch as it reminds him of his stepmother who used to beat him up for everything. Scared and petrified, he would wait for his real mother to return to save him from the morbid touch of his stepmother. He is charming and plays extremely good basketball. Even if he ignores girls, girls never ignore him. He is one of the most popular boys in school but he cares the least. He likes Ma Ri and cares for her the most. He is ready to beat anyone who hurts her. He is seen to be smiling more when he is with Ma Ri. He asked her never to leave his side. 'History' Jae Min's hate for women comes from his stepmom. For two years, she would beat him for doing anything from not finishing his food to just beating him for no reason. When his mother returns two years later with a new boyfriend as his step-dad, he thought it would be best to just leave the house and live on his own. It all started on the subway to school. Jae Min's sweet-smelling blood made Ma Ri lose control of herself, resulting in biting Jae Min and leaving a hickey on his neck. After this incident, he has been confused about his feelings and kept on chasing her to try and make the situation clear. He talks to his mom about joining band club, which he doesn't care about. When he leaves the room, he sees Ma Ri perform a song with a guitar. As he stares in awe, he then realizes that he had fallen in love with Ma Ri. He tries to get Ma Ri to go on out on a date with him, but he is rejected at all times. During those times, we learn about a girl named Ah Ra, a creepy stalker who is obsessively in love with Jae Min. She hates Ma Ri because of the rumors spread about Ma Ri and Jae Min are dating. Since Jae Min is in love with only Ma Ri, he rejects Ah Rah's confessions of love to him. Once he learns about Ma Ri's presence in the band club, he decides to join. He then kisses Ma Ri, followed by a request to go out with him for real. As Ma Ri starts to avoid him, he starts to get angry because of the thought that she keeps playing with his feelings. He begins to ignore Ma Ri and starts to act cold towards her. He later talks to Ma Ri and finds out that Ma Ri is confused about her feelings and the request. Jae Min understands her confusion, so he allows her time to think about it and give him an answer when it is clear. Later on the story Jung Jae Min and Baek Ma Ri finally start dating. Relationships Baek Ma Ri - Their first meeting was in the train when Ma Ri subconsciously nibbled at Jae Min's neck. When she came back, she stopped and ran off the train, even though it wasn't even her spot. They meet once more in the hallway. Ma Ri had accidentally forgotten her lunch, resulting in her having to head out to call her Aunt. Jae Min, seeing her and wanting answers, stopped her in the hallway and confronted her. She denied everything. And, as a result of her being hungry, the smell of his blood made Ma Ri act on impulse, which made her hug him. incidentally, she was aiming for the neck. And, just as before, she realized what she tried to do and ran, leaving the poor boy confused and enthralled. He sees her walking outside the school, and now accepting the fact he had fallen for the strange female and tried to engage a conversation. Instead of letting herself talk to him, she told him to ignore her and forget she existed and walked away. (Poor Kid, he's just not used to so much rejection.) Later, he sees her performing at the 'Hanabi Live Cafe' to which he came to meet his mother. Later on, he Finds out that Ma Ri had joined the Band Club, which he joins to get closer to her, even though he had refused his mother's advances to join the club. A lot of chasing and running away happens. Eventually they start going out since Ma Ri had also realized her feelings for him. After almost 100 days of being together ,Jae Min finds out that she is a vampire. He starts ignoring her and even hurts her by calling her a blood -ucking monster, but realizes his mistake when he is confronted by Si Hoo who tells him that her liking towards him was real and that vampires too have feelings. He even warns Jae Min to never hurt Ma Ri's feelings ever again for as he will not forgive Jae Min for it. When Chae Rin reveals Ma Ri's true identity of being a vampire in front of the whole school, everyone started to pick on her. He made his way through the crowd and came to her, and stood by her. Opening the plastic bag containing blood, he drank some and asked everyone what hey were going to do about it now that he had drunk blood. After no one did anything, he helped her up and left with her. Then he argued with the deportation conference to not expel her from the school. He admitted to Ma Ri that he will be there for her and that he didn't want her to die on him when she tried to commit suicide. Their relationship has had many ups and downs and more are inevitable soley because Ma Ri is a vampire and Jae Min is a human but now their identity as well as feelings are clear to one another, there is nothing to hide, nothing to be afraid of. Now we'll have to keep an eye as to what happens next. Jo Ah Ra - Ah Ra has a love interest for Jae Min but he always ignores her attempts of flirting. 'Family' Oh Ro Rah - (mother) and a stepfather Abilities/Talents 'Musical Talent' Jae Min has been shown to be able to play the drums. He also can sing but it is unknown if he is actually bad at it or if Ma Ri was joking. 'Sports' Jae Min is very good at basketball. He is shown to be able to get 3 pointers in easily. It is unknown if he is good at any other sports. Trivia/Other *All the vampires that have encountered Jae Min so far all think he has a nice smell. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male